


Evasion

by adeametea



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mostly Canon Compliant, Oathbringer era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon but gayer, maybe some plot later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeametea/pseuds/adeametea
Summary: Kaladin hurtled through the streets of Kholinar, the princeling just behind him. Further back, he could hear the feet of the guards ringing against the stone that made up the wide avenue.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief context: In Kholinar, Adolin and Kaladin help Shallan with her food heists and nearly get caught. In an attempt to evade pursuit, the group splits up, Adolin and Kaladin going one way, Shallan, Vathah, Red, and Ishnah going another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor dubcon warning for this chapter, more details in end notes

Footsteps pounded in his ears.

Kaladin hurtled through the streets of Kholinar, the princeling just behind him. Further back, he could hear the feet of the guards ringing against the stone that made up the wide avenue. Anxiously, Kaladin turned to glance over his right shoulder, catching sight of three armed men pursuing them. Unexpectedly, Adolin was not behind him, and Kaladin began to whip his head the other way, when Adolin surged past him on his left, grabbing his arm as he went and yanking him down a narrow alley. Kaladin stumbled, thrown by the sudden change in direction, and might have fallen if not for the extra grace lent to him by stormlight. 

The prince maintained his grip on Kaladin’s arm as they sped down the dimly lit street, roughly guiding him through another turn as the guards rounded the previous corner. Kaladin began to open his mouth to tell the princeling they had been seen, but was cut short as Adolin pulled him down yet another alley, this one even darker than the last two, filled with shadowed corners. Kaladin, growing irritated with the manhandling, broke free of Adolin’s grasp, only to be forcefully stopped again as Adolin slung an arm around his waist, shoving him into one of the alcoves lining the north side of the alley. 

Kaladin let out a surprised grunt as his back hit the wall, a puff of stormlight escaping from his lips. The faint light briefly illuminated the prince’s face before Adolin clapped a hand over his mouth, trapping the stormlight inside Kaladin once again. With his other hand, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a half-dun garnet chip, chucking it further down the alley where it rolled to a stop in a muddy puddle, it’s glow quickly subsiding. Immediately, the illusion surrounding Adolin vanished, the dull red of his coat returning to the familiar blue of his generic Kholin uniform. 

Kaladin finally moved to slap Adolin’s hand away from his face, and it went easily, but soon returned, frantically pawing at the front of Kaladin’s jacket. Having found what he was searching for, Adolin drew back and threw Kaladin’s sphere as well, which bounced away and landed in a rubbish heap with a soft plop.

Adolin moved back in, and Kaladin instinctively brought his hands up to Adolin’s waist. Not pushing him away, but just resting there. Adolin braced one hand against the wall near Kaladin’s hip and moved the other to curl around his shoulder. The movement brought the princeling even closer, their chests pressed together. Adolin’s face was parallel to his, their cheeks just slightly brushing. Kaladin felt hair brush his nose and resisted the urge to blow it away. He was intensely aware of his entire body, every point of contact between him and the other man glowing warmly. 

Over the sound of Adolin’s startlingly loud breath in his ear, he could hear a single set of running footsteps approaching. He ducked his head into Adolin’s shoulder as the guard rounded the corner and pounded past. As his footsteps retreated, Kaladin again focused on the very solid body of the Alethi prince that was currently pressed against his. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and he was uncomfortably aware of his own breathing. 

Tense moments passed, and Kaladin began to feel Adolin relax against him. He started to pull back, but froze as the footsteps began to sound again, coming from the opposite direction.

 _The alley must be a dead end_ , he thought with panic, _there’s no way he won’t notice us a second time_.

Adolin was moving, however, pulling back to make eye contact with him. Kaladin was momentarily stunned, staring into those blue eyes. How could he see the blue in this dark? Transfixed, he barely registered Adolin’s words, watching as his lips twisted in an apologetic smile.

“You can kill me later.”

Kaladin had just the briefest moment to be confused before his brain shut down completely. Because Adolin’s lips were on his. Adolin’s lips. Adolin-

Adolin was kissing him with such intensity that Kaladin was surprised he even managed to kiss back. Adolin immediately licked into his mouth and Kaladin could do nothing but hold on. Adolin’s hands began roaming, one moving up to cradle his neck, the other stroking down his side to his thigh. Kaladin’s breath hitched as Adolin pulled up on his leg, wrapping it around his waist and locking his forearm underneath. Kaladin was vaguely aware that his arms had moved up from Adolin’s waist to cling desperately to his shoulder blades, his fingers twisting in the coarse material of his jacket. Adolin moved a hand up into Kaladin’s hair, and Kaladin was suddenly glad for the support beneath his leg, because his remaining knee just about gave out. Distantly, he heard himself let out a mewling gasp as he panted against Adolin’s lips. 

The tiny corner of Kaladin’s brain that wasn’t currently incoherently screaming the princeling’s name registered the sound of approaching footsteps, which slowed as they drew closer. As the guard drew closer, he heard a startled cough, and then the sound of retreating footsteps moving towards the mouth of the alley. Sensing the danger had passed, that part of Kaladin’s brain gave in, devoting itself to the divine experience that was Adolin pressed against him in all the right places. 

...

Adolin, noticing the guard’s passing, reluctantly pulled away from Kaladin. He leaned back out of the alcove, peering down the alley to confirm the guard had indeed left. Satisfied that no more pursuit was forthcoming, he turned back to look at Kaladin, bracing himself for the worst. Adolin was expecting Kaladin to react with confusion, anger, maybe even disgust, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

Having gained back the use of his leg, Kaladin was leaning against the stone wall for support, the very picture of debauchment; his lips swollen and spit-slicked, his hair tousled on one side where Adolin had mussed it. His chest was heaving and his cheeks bore a blotchy red stain. But his eyes. Storms, his eyes. They were dark and glossy, pupils blown wide and they were staring at him with an intensity Adolin would have thought previously impossible. Adolin opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by a flurry of movement from the captain. 

Kaladin’s hands shot out and fisted in the front of Adolin’s uniform, and Adolin felt himself being spun around, his back hitting the wall. Then Kaladin was pressed up against him, and this time he did lose his breath. Kaladin’s mouth moved along Adolin’s jaw, alternating between searing open-mouthed kisses and sharp nips of teeth. Adolin’s mind went hazy and he was suddenly aware of the aching hardness in his pants, mirrored by a similar hardness pressed against his hip. Kaladin practically ground himself against him, frantically pawing at his belt and trouser laces. Adolin’s hips jerked as Kaladin pried open the waist of his trousers and reached inside to free his cock. 

Moaning against Kaladin’s lips, Adolin reached to undo the fastenings at Kaladin’s waist and was rewarded with warm flesh, solid and already leaking. His grip faltered as Kaladin’s wrist twisted in the most delicious way, and his thumb swiping over the head of his cock. Kaladin batted his hand aside completely, moving his hips to align their erections and wrap his hand around the both of them. 

Adolin gasped and threw his head back at the contact, clutching at Kaladin’s shoulders and moving a hand into his hair. He twisted the tangled locks in a fist and Kaladin practically growled from where he was sucking a mark into the base of Adolin’s throat. The sensations were growing overwhelming, and Adolin could feel the warm familiar pleasure pooling at the base of his spine. He felt Kaladin’s hips jerk erratically and gave himself over to the release, feeling himself spill over Kaladin’s hand between them, joined by Kaladin a second later. 

Adolin reveled in his post orgasmic haze, enjoying the light kisses Kaladin scattered across his jawline and let out a contented hum. At the noise, Kaladin froze, his entire body becoming stiff and still beneath Adolin’s hands. Moving slowly, as if not to shatter the precarious silence, he withdrew his hand from its position encircling their now softening cocks between them, and stared down at the cum coating it. He took a cautious step back, staring at Adolin’s shoulder, his neck, the wall behind him- anywhere but at Adolin’s eyes. His expression was carefully shuttered, a stark contrast to his earlier passion. 

Adolin in turn stared at Kaladin’s hand, still stretched out between them. Kaladin, too, focused on the hand, looking around as if for a place to wipe off the mess. Adolin wanted nothing more in that moment to take his hand and lick it clean, but something told him that would only alarm Kaladin more. Instead, he reached up, and pulled off his cravat, using it to wipe off the streaks left on his coat before offering it to Kaladin. Warily, Kaladin accepted the cloth, cleaning off his hand and jacket, then discarded the cravat on the littered ground of the alley behind them. 

Adolin moved slowly, as if trying not to frighten a wild animal, tucking himself back into his trousers and straightening his clothing. He watched as Kaladin did the same, all the while studiously avoiding eye contact with Adolin. A moment later they stood facing each other in the alley, still not having spoken a word. Adolin was inclined to wait for Kaladin to break the silence, but it stretched long enough that he almost spoke first. 

Just as he was losing hope that Kaladin would chime in, Kaladin looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, moving his hand to the back of his neck in a self conscious manner. His face displayed the same dark red blush, and his expression was closer to mortification than embarrassment. 

“I suppose... we should meet up with the others. Make sure they got away alright.”

“Yeah,” Adolin replied, his voice hoarse, “They’re probably worrying about us, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon warning: I was going back and forth about whether or not to tag this as non-/dub-con, and eventually decided not to tag bc it’s pretty small. Basically Adolin kisses Kaladin as a way to get the guard to pass them by, but he does so without Kaladin's explicit consent and the full expectation that Kaladin would not consent/be happy about it. Kaladin reciprocates very enthusiastically, but it’s one of those situations that’s right on the line because things are happening very quickly and they’re not taking the time to communicate properly. Obviously, communication is -very- important, and they will do some of that later if I ever get around to writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaladin’s head was whirling. His entire body felt warm, and he could still feel the memory of lips on his, could still  _ taste  _ Adolin in his mouth. Half of him wanted to replay the frantic moment over in his mind endlessly, reveling in the feeling of being held, and the other half was watching and panicking. For the time being, the split made it difficult for his brain to delve deep into his anxieties, and he walked as if in a daze all the way back to the tailor’s, barely even noticing when the rest of their team met up with them halfway. 

All too soon, he was walking through the front door of the shop, his racing thoughts fading to the background as Adolin stepped into his field of view. The prince’s eyebrows were drawn together in concern, and he took Kaladin by the arm, gently steering him to the back of the shop. The brief calm ended, and Kaladin’s thoughts grew chaotic once more, panic taking over. His mind whirled with possibilities, that Adolin hated him, was angry with him, was going to reprimand him for stepping out of line. He vaguely registered Adolin calling something out to Elhokar, or maybe Shallan, stepping into the storage room after the prince. 

The door swung shut behind him, and the small click of the latch yanked Kaladin out of his thoughts, leaving him staring at Adolin, his mind completely empty. The room was barely lit, a small goblet of mismatched spheres the only illumination, but Kaladin could still see the concerned expression that Adolin wore. His insides twisted, knowing he had caused the emotion. He quickly averted his eyes and spoke up, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“I apologize for my actions earlier, brightlord. It was inappropriate of me to take advantage as I did. It won’t happen again.”

Adolin’s eyebrows drew further downward, this time in confusion, “Take advantage? Storms, if anything, I should be apologizing to you, kissing you out of the blue like that.”

Kaladin stood stock still, his mind sluggishly processing the words, but before he could reply, Adolin spoke again. 

“I do apologize for that, by the way. It was the only thing I could think of to distract the guard, but it still wasn’t fair of me to spring it on you like that. I wanted to check and see if you were okay.” Adolin paused briefly, ducking his head slightly to try and catch Kaladin’s eyes, “You seemed a bit… off, after.” 

Kaladin finally met his gaze, struggling to find the words to express the cacophony raging in his head. Adolin’s eyes were as blue as ever, still tinged with concern, but they crinkled at the corners as he tried for a smile. 

“I know I said you could kill me later, but I think I’m reconsidering now, given the look on your face.”

Kaladin realized belatedly that he was scowling, and made a concentrated effort to relax his expression. When he spoke, he felt as if he was hearing his voice from a distance, as if someone else was speaking them for him.

“I wouldn’t be a very good bodyguard if I went around killing those in my charge.” He felt one corner of his mouth tilt upward in the approximation of a smirk.

Adolin seemed to sag with relief, his shoulders settling from where he had held them tensed, his arm reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. Kaladin felt the touch grounding him, pulling him back to his body and the room around him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in through his nose. When he opened his eyes again, Adolin was still staring at him, a faint smile touching his lips. Kaladin stared at those lips, transfixed, remembering exactly how they had felt against his own, so soft and warm… he shook himself, moving his gaze back up to Adolin’s eyes. 

“So, you’re not… mad at me?”

Adolin tossed his head back slightly as he let out a soft laugh. 

“Mad? For that? Storms, no. I happened to enjoy it a lot.” Adolin peered at him intently, “Did you?”

Kaladin coughed, feeling his face grow red again, “I- I did. Very much so.”

“Were you embarrassed because I’m a man?”

Kal shook his head, “No, that’s not it, I-” He cut off, unable to voice his anxieties, those whispers in the back of his head that told him to run and hide. “I shouldn’t have taken it as far as I did, you were just trying to distract the guard, and-”

Adolin’s hand made its way back to Kal’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.” He met Kaladin’s eyes, raising his eyebrows in a silent challenge. Kaladin swallowed hard, 

“You’re- you’re a prince, and I’m just your bodyguard, it isn’t proper for-”

Adolin cut him off again with another squeeze to his arm, shaking his head with a bemused smile. 

“You’re more than just a bodyguard, Kal.” When Kaladin turned his head away, Adolin reached up, gently taking his chin to guide him back, “Hey, I mean it. And not just because you’re a Radiant. You’re my friend, Kal.”

Kaladin felt his stomach twist again, and he desperately wanted to look away, to run from the room and hide from these emotions, but he couldn’t drag his gaze away from those eyes. He could hear the protests forming again in his mind, but for once, it was easy to brush them away. Cautiously, he allowed himself to consider Adolin’s words.

“You… enjoyed it?”

Adolin smiled again, nodding.

“Can I- can I do it again?”

Adolin practically beamed, and Kaladin leaned in to capture his smiling mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been meaning to post for a while. It took me forever to actually write it down, I was kind of writing it out in my head for a week or so before I forced myself to type it up. As such, it’s about 50/50 that I’ll actually write the follow up bits, but yeah. Find me on tumblr [here](https://adeametea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay thanks for reading, I love you, bye


End file.
